Maid Service 2
by Secret-.-Gurl
Summary: Sasuke’s POV:I would think I’d have some sense of cleaning, but I was wrong. After Hinata left, the house got pretty filthy again. I kicked some garbage into a corner as I started to think about the memories me Hinata made together. Nothing. Sasuhina RxR


**Maid Service: 2**

By: Secret-.-Gurl

**Fan1:** Aw Snap! It's more romantic!

**Secret-.-Gurl:** Good, I was aiming for that.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I would think I'd have some sense of cleaning, but I was wrong. After Hinata left, the house got pretty filthy again. I kicked some garbage into a corner as I started to think about the memories me Hinata made together. Nothing. I don't remember much. I grabbed my bag frustrated and left for school.

'Will I ever forget Hinata?' I thought as my conscious answered me rather quickly, 'No, duh, she's not dead. Don't act all sappy and depressed. Someone might notice.' It said, snappy.

I pushed open the doors of Konoha High. Random kids that probably knew me – thought I don't know them – walked around talking to others. Some hurried to class and others lingered around. Wait! Why do I care about how others get to class? Wow, I'm out of it today. Ugh, stupid Hinata on my mind!

I soon snapped out of my thoughts in the hall when a certain someone rubbed up against me.

"Sasuke-kun, please go out with me. I'll treat you well." Sakura purred.

The one thing I hate more than sweets: Haruno, Sakura.

"Never."

She was trying to seduce me. Her clothes were all slut-ish. The pink and small halter top and the mini mini jean shorts that rode up her legs some more were all apart of her little get-me scheme. I wouldn't fall for that; never in a million years.

"But, I'll take my top off for you!" she spilled out.

Now half the boys in this hallway stopped dead in their tracks and moved a little closer to Sakura. She struggled out of her top, but I left her with the groping men. I had better things to do then to see Sakura's flat chest.

"KKKKYYYYAAAA! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!! KKKKKYYYYYAAAAA!!!!!" she screamed behind me as groping students attacked her with their lustful eyes.

I went inside my classroom and randomly picked an open seat. Kakashi, my social studies teacher, was writing a name down. Kyoshi, Kara. Who the heck is that? Kakashi turned around and the class silenced.

"Class we have a new student today. Please give Kara a good warm welcome."

I couldn't believe my eyes. Hinata stepped out of the shadows. Wait, then Hinata was Kara?! Well I can see she changed, a lot. Her soft blue hair is shoulder length – because of the little mess up with Sakura --, she definitely had more curves in her body, and she looked tanner instead of her regular pale self.

"Please take a seat by Mr. Uchiha and class will begin."

Oh, great, she's coming over here. She sat down and took out a notebook and pencil. What the heck! Pfft! You know what I don't even care! I'll just ask her in lunch.

**Hinata's POV:**

I went to the nurse after social studies to prevent contact with Sasuke. At least I get to go home. Yeah, home used to be Sasuke's house, but nooooooo. He _loves_ to kick people out and never contact them ever again. It's been four freaking months! Besides, I've gotten a lot stronger and more immune to the pain Sasuke gave me.

Anyways, I have to work now. Sasuke didn't know that the apartment housing had a monthly bill. I went to my bed right after I opened the door.

You know, back in class when I said my name was Kara? Well, I have to change my name. I just can't be Hinata Hyuuga. Hyuuga's don't go to school. Hiashi would probably kill me. I wonder what would happen if he found out I was still alive.

I put on my uniform – an elegant light blue dress with the gloves and jewelry – and left for work. I am a singer at a fancy restaurant. The good point is that I get paid 10,000 yen an hour. I need to pay for taxes, clothes, food, needs, wants, and now school. Ugh, really my life is too hard.

It was a full house. People clapping and whistling at me as I finished pieces, it was an ordinary day. My boss smiled and went back to ordering others. Everything was going smoothly. I made about 30,000 yen until _he _busted in.

You guessed it, the bad mouth Sasuke. The manager went over there to talk to him about manners; my eyes lingered over there as I got a drink of water. They were done in about five minutes and the manager was power walking towards me. She took me outside, and at that moment, I knew something was wrong.

"How come you didn't tell me your real age was sixteen? You lied! You're not twenty one and if you're not twenty one, you cannot work here. I'm sorry, but you're fired."

And with that, she left me out there speechless. Sasuke came around and ran over to me. Did he just get me fired from the best job ever? Gosh, he is now the bane of my existence!

"Hey, I was trying to get to you in there. I asked the manager if I could talk to you and she asked me my age and your age and I told her. Then she kicked me out. What's with that?" he said in that cute voice of his.

I can't believe it! How does he expect me to pay all those bills?!

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THAT WAS ALL ABOUT?! YOU GOT ME FIRED YOU IDIOT! YOU STUPID BAKA!" I don't know what came over me, but I punched him. Hard; in the face and he actually knocked into three buildings.

Oh my gosh! I ran over to him to see if he still had a pulse. Okay, all I did was break his nose. WAIT! BREAK HIS NOSE?!!! (I'm still as slow as ever) I carried him over to the nearest hospital. After about three hours he woke up. It was the middle of the night and my eyes were blood shot red. I stood up and wobbled over to him.

"Are you okay?"

He did look super cute and even cuter with the gauze all on his nose. He stretched a bit before sitting up.

"What happened?" he asked, a little tired.

"Well, you kind of got me fired, so I punched you in the face really hard and you knocked into three buildings and you were unconscious and now I dragged you here and now your awake. Um, I'm really sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Great, you know what he did? He smirked and I blushed. I thought I toughened up! Instantly, he grabbed my hand and he pulled me down into a passionate kiss. Oh my gosh! Why am I kissing the enemy?!! Oh my gosh!!!! My face reddened up some more until I looked like a beat. I broke it and he looked at me, grinning.

"Now, I'll bet that was your first kiss. So I gave you something and that means I can make my make-it-up gift go up. You start your new job as my maid, again, tomorrow."

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HECK!!!!??" I shrieked.

I hated it the first time and now – that we kissed and all – I want to be farther away from him! Oh my gosh! You know what? I'm banning those words from my vocabulary! Ugh, not again!

**Sasuke's POV:**

I might have a broken nose, but at least I got my maid girl back. I don't get it, I can easily reject Sakura, but when it comes to Hinata, I go all soft on her and everything. I want to always be near here. Always be on her. Gah! Get the perverted things out of my mind!! Darn it! I am Sasuke Uchiha and I am not a pervert. I will handle this in a way that she will clean my house and I will be happy – maybe kiss her again too – to have a maid again.

I brought Hinata back to my house and she sighed.

"This place was this dirty when I got here the first time! Do you really have no cleaning sense?" she said, as she pushed the door open.

To think this would be fun. It looks like she's more annoyed than ever. She turned around.

"So where's the maid outfit?"

"Wear whatever, I could care less."

"Oh so now you care less."

"Why, why does it matter to you? Did I say something wrong?"

We moved closer with each angry step. And by no time, we were inches apart.

"It is because I said that was your first kiss? Are you mad _I _took it away?"

"Well, I, I didn't mean it that way, it's just . . ."

"It's just what?!"

"It's just that I'm not sure if I like you or not! So what! It's a sappy answer! Who cares?"

And with that she ran into the house and shut a random door.

"EEEEKKK!!!! SPIDER!!! EWWWW, IT'S A RAT!!! AHHHHH! IS THAT A SKELETON?!!!???"

I chuckled to myself. Maybe it will be alright after all.

**Hinata's POV:**

Oh my gosh! I thought I was going to die alongside the skeleton in that room. Darn it! I said the cursed words! I cleaned up the last of the garbage, gave the skeleton a proper burial – don't want it coming back alive and chopping off my head! –, and cooked dinner. I am now very tired. The house is still a mess, but it's less of a mess now.

I made spaghetti – real spaghetti and not the frozen or fake sauce kind either. Sasuke talked and rambled on about something as I drifted to sleep, head first into the spaghetti.

"What the, Hinata?"

When I woke up, I was still in the – now dried up and stuck to my face – spaghetti and noodles in my hair. He could have at least taken the plate away from my face. What a conceited person! I'd rather be with a hungry wolf then this guy and his stabbing smirks and grins.

I went up the stairs to the big window and sat down on it.

"God, can you please bless me with a better guy than the one that is probably right behind me?" I wished as I heard Sasuke chuckle behind me.

"Good morning to you to." he said in his usual tone.

We walked down the steps to the kitchen and I threw him the milk and cereal.

"You're supposed to make my breakfast." he said, mad.

"This isn't making, it's putting to things together, and I think you can do that." I snapped eagerly to see his funny expression. I muttered something under my breath to get him really ticked.

Heh, I'm going to make this into a "To Kill a Sasuke Uchiha". I really did get into the spirit of it all too. I almost killed him twice.

The first one is when I "accidentally" spilled apple juice on the floor Sasuke ran on to me. He slid over to me when I "didn't know" I had a knife in my hand – facing outward, of course – pointing towards him. Sadly, he dodged it. Humph!

The second attempt was when I loosened the chandelier light when he was standing on the "X" and it "accidentally" dropped and almost hit him, but, again, he dodged it and jumped out of the way. Double humph!

I, leisurely, walked off somewhere; still angry from the lack of deadness with a certain Uchiha.

_-Ding Dong!_

I'll get, like I had a choice. I opened the door to see . . . Sakura, Haruno.

"K-KARA??? WHY THE HECK ARE YOU IN MY SASUKE'S HOUSE????!!! YOU, YOU . . ."

Who would have known that I'd run into her, again? The blonde boy stepped in front of Sakura.

"WOAH! SASUKE, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU BE GETTING LAID!"

WHAT! That isn't right. Being in bed with Sasuke Uchiha . . . EW!!! GET THE IMAGE OUT OF MY HEAD!

"Um, we aren't together."

"OOOOHHH, SO YOU'RE LIKE A HOOKER?"

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Sasuke came down stairs, running. As soon as he got to the door, Sakura jumped onto him.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!" she shouted in his ear.

I couldn't help but twitch my eye. I was disturbed by the fact this random slut was hugging Sasuke.

_-Does this mean you have feelings for the boy?_

No; never in a million years!

_-Then why would it disturb you?_

I, I don't know. I don't like him, but I don't love him either. Ugh! Don't make me think!

Snapping back to reality, the girl was on the ground, under Sasuke. He looked frozen – because of his really funny expression – and Sakura was just doing unspeakable things on Sasuke's leg. WAIT! NO THOSE ARE PERVERTED THINGS! I kicked her off of Sasuke in enragement and he snapped back to life.

The things I do for this boy, really.

Sasuke's POV:

When did these two get in here and why are Sakura and Hinata fighting?!

"What just happened?"

"I AM NOT TELLING YOU ABOUT HOW YOU ALMOST GOT LAID FROM SAKURA UNTIL YOUR HOOKER KICKED HER OFF YOU. WAIT, YOU MEANIE YOU TRICKED ME!" Naruto shouted like he always does.

"I barely said I thing you idiot,"

"Why are you two here anyway? I never invited you here at all." I snapped making Sakura turn my way.

"But, Sasuke-kun. I love you and never ever want to leave you alone to the likes of this girl." Sakura said pointing at the fuming Hinata.

Why would she care anyways? I opened my door, pushed Sakura out, threw Naruto out, and closed it.

"Don't ever open the door for them again."

"Trust me I won't." she said before leaving the room.

Why did God gift her with such great looks! That curvy outline, that cute face, that big rack! Wait, when did I become so perverted?? Ugh, I need to got lay down a bit. I went to my room and left the down slightly open so it wouldn't be so stuffy inside. I took my black shirt off and put it on the ground. Ugh.

Hinata's POV:

That Sasuke! He has to have so many fan girls! Wait, why would this bother me! Ugh! Why did God curse him with such great looks! That muscular outline, that gorgeous face, that big . . . ! Wait, when did I become so PERVERTED?? Ugh, I better clean his room before he goes to bed. I walked up to his room and opened it up. I opened it to see Sasuke with his shirt OFF.

"I-I-I-I, O-OH M-MY G-G-GOSH!" I said before I fainted.

As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw Sasuke directly over me. I blushed redder than a beat as I jolted upward into a kiss. OH SNAP!!! I'M KISSING IT AND I CAN'T PULL AWAY!! His lips were softer than the pillow my head was under. He wrapped his arms under me and pressed his body up against me.

When he broke away, he said, "Don't scare me like that you idiot."

My body melted with his words and I think he noticed that. I can't believe it, but I think I'm falling for Sasuke Uchiha.

He grinned before rolling over to my right. Oh my gosh – I CAN'T STOP SAYING THE CURSED WORDS!! – he's still shirtless :dies:.

"You . . . really should put a shirt on."

Sasuke chuckled.

"Do you like me now?" he asked all in the heat of the moment.

"Maybe," I replied quickly looking around.

"Well it's time to go to sleep now hahahahaha! Bye!" I loudly said before covering my mouth and running out the door.

I changed into my pajamas and turned off the light. Why am I so uncontrollable around him? God, he breaks my heart, teases me, and it all keeps bringing me back to him. Darn it! .'

_Click!_

I heard the door to my window shut. Ah, must be the wind. I got up to open it up again when someone grabbed my hand and shoved me into a hay sack. I spit splinters out of my mouth while trying to break free. The person slammed the bag against a wall corner and everything went black.

Sasuke's POV:

I woke up from a loud crash in Hinata's room. I dashed through the hall ways and kicked open the door. Hinata was gone. The window was open and there was only a note left on the bed. I ran over to the note and read it quietly:

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I hate you so much I had to break free from your horrible wrath._

_You are conceited, arrogant, and an EMO! I ran away so don't_

_come looking for me. Good bye bro--- err Sasuke! xP_

_-Hinata_

**To Be Continued . . .**

**--Yeah sorry about that I thought it was pretty long and boring so I had to end it. -.- Stay tuned for Maid Service 3!! Yeah, that will be the last one! xD**


End file.
